


A Different Alpha

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a widowed omega who barely remembered to hide his relief when his 'mate' passed... Unfortunately; fate decided it hadn't finished with him and  second mate 'found' him soon after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings (enticements?)- J2, a/b/o, shy!hurt!omega!Jared, protective!alpha!Jensen, Heat, Knotting (mentions of), Schmoop and Romance  
> \--------------------------  
> Wordcount-12,605 words (yeah, it kinda ran away from me)  
> \--------------------------------

****

  
  
**  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

** A DIFFERENT ALPHA  
* **

‘Jared Padalecki?’

The omega looked up, and then sucking in a deep breath he finally rose to make his way into the Doctor’s chamber. He wondered if he would always feel this nervous whenever he had to interact with an alpha for the rest of his life.

  
When he had lost his own alpha, he had barely remembered to hide his relief at the news. He kept his head down and hoped nobody would bother him anymore. He had not been surprised when informed that he would be moved to The Omega House, after all; _who would want a widowed omega?_

The ‘home’ had been everything he could have wished for- Proper meals three times a day, clean clothes and even a relatively comfortable bed. Of course, everybody was expected to shoulder some responsibilities, but work did not scare him. _Never had_.

Not that he was working yet. He had been here only for about a week and the new-comers were given a grace period of a fortnight before being allocated duties.

  
Naturally, no duties would be assigned before he underwent a full physical to ensure that he was fit for work.And that brought him right back to the reason he was currently standing in front of the doctor’s door and waiting for the man to allow him in.

Admittedly he had only heard good stories about the two alpha doctors who catered to the home. But you could never say what would rile up an alpha the wrong way and Jared somehow seemed to have that particular talent. His very existence seemed to annoy most alphas- maybe because he was tall enough to be able to pass for an alpha himself if he wanted to.

From what he had heard, Alpha Collins was kind but almost aloof and always kept his interactions purely professional. On the other hand; Alpha Ackles, while also caring, was the complete opposite. Given the way some of the omegas had talked about him, Jared guessed the man was something of a flirt. And naturally, given his luck; Alpha Collins already had too many patients under his care to be able to accommodate Jared. He prayed that the Doctor Ackles would not find him interesting at all and keep the check up as brief as possible.

 

 

*

Jensen smiled as the newest resident of the Omega House walked in, hiding his surprise at the man’s impressive height.

“Alpha?” A soft voice-belying the stature of the man owning it- asked, obviously waiting for permission before entering the room.

The hesitancy in the omega’s voice instantly alerted him to his patients’ fragile emotional state and he didn’t even have to think before he was trying to soothe the obviously frazzled man. “While I would be honoured to call myself your ‘Alpha’, I really don’t have that right, Mr. Padalecki... please, feel free to cal me Jensen.”

“Je-Jensen” Jared repeated dutifully; the alpha’s affable manner so different from what he was used to, that he had no idea how to cope.

The green-eyed doctor took another minute to observe the omega’s slouch before nodding to him, “I’m sorry for your loss...”

Jared almost laughed- ‘ _loss’?_ The death of his alpha had perhaps been the first _good_ thing to have happened to him in nearly half-a-decade. Not that he was going the same to confess to the gorgeous alpha.

 

He paused, ‘ _gorgeous alpha’?_

  
It was true, he supposed; but he had never _felt_ anything for one of those domineering bastards before- although appreciating beauty was not the same as ‘ _feeling_ ’ something, was it?

“I’m sorry to put you through this, but if you could please put on the robe over there-” the doctor continued, pointing out the tiny changing room behind Jared, “we could start...”

  
“Of course,” Jared tried to hide how surprised he was at being permitted to put on a robe for the check-up. Sure, he had heard of Omegas being cherished and cared for, but in his experience, being born an omega was definitely not something to exult about. All the doctors he had visited with his alpha-and given how ‘ _caring’_ his alpha had been, that was no small number; had not deemed it necessary to allow a lowly omega to be clothed for check-ups. Like his mate, the so called ‘healers’ had all enjoyed his humiliation and shame.

  
Silently he made his way to the tiny cubicle which served as the changing room, changing into the old and worn, but freshly laundered and clean robe. He had no idea what to expect and his uncertainty had him second guessing himself at every step.

Jensen felt his brow furrow as he watched the hesitancy in the omega’s movements, wondering if the man was in pain or just nervous at being with an unknown alpha without the protection of his own. Either way, he knew he had to calm the recently bereaved omega- his heart gave an unexpected pang at the thought; barely a few years his junior, Jared Padalecki was young enough that he should not to have to deal with the social stigma of being a _widower_ .

  
His heart broke for the young omega and he sent out a silent prayer wishing that the man would find someone to claim him again. Jensen himself had never found his mate, but he still held the idealized notion of finding the one who was ‘ _his’_ someday... and looking at Jared he couldn’t help but feel a little wistful.

Sometimes he hated his biology a little because it made it impossible to go out and seek someone who wasn’t his ‘ _mate’_. And it had crossed his mind a few times to just go out and have ‘fun’ but deep down he knew that the moment he found his mate, all those bonds would have to be severed... and somehow, that didn’t seem fair to either his mate or the prospective beta/omegas he chose to have ‘fun’ with.

Shaking his head at the direction his thoughts seemed to have taken, he focussed on concentrating on filling in the patient-details on the form before him. Hopefully, not being the focus of an alpha’s gaze would allow the young omega to relax.

  
“S-sir?”

  
“Jensen” He corrected automatically, looking up to give the omega a mock-stern glare... and froze.

  
_No...it was not- it could not be..._

 

 

*

Jared started to smile at the teasing tone in the alpha’s voice before his eyes met the viridian gaze.

  
And held.

  
_No! This was not possible... The fates wouldn't be so cruel, would they?_

 

_No, this had to be a mistake...Jensen Ackles could NOT be his mate!!!_

 

 

*

Jared felt ice settle in his veins-rooting him to the spot. He figured it had to be his relief at the news of his alpha’s death that he was being punished for- why else would he find _ANOTHER_ mate so soon on the heels of losing his first? Especially when so many omegas/betas were still unmated?

  
He closed his eyes and waited for his alpha to pounce. After all, he knew how this scenario would play out: his ‘mate’ would stalk around the feeble table separating them and put his claim on him. Given Doctor Ackles’ kindness so far, he supposed the good doctor would be gentle.

  
At first.

  
But then, he would notice the marks left behind by Jared’s first alpha.

 

And then the _REAL_ claiming would begin.

 

 

Jared nearly choked at the vivid images his brain had no trouble supplying, but forced himself to remain motionless. It was always- _ALWAYS_ worse if your alpha thought you were trying to escape. He had had THAT particular lesson carved into his skin the day after his first mating. And it was a lesson he did not intend to forget.

His breath hitched as his lungs threatened to stop functioning normally and he realized that he was going into shock. God, but why wasn’t somebody helping him? Why was-

“Jared!” The voice was sharp, no mistaking the command in the alpha’s tone- “Breathe”

Jensen watched as his mate-( _HIS_ mate? his MATE! - his brain finally made the connection, instantly re-focussing all his worry and concern...) began to hyperventilate at the prospect of being mated to him. He had suspected that the knowledge of having a new alpha would be hard on someone who had been bereaved so recently, but he had never expected the omega to reject the idea so thoroughly that his body paid the price. Jensen had been prepared to wait to give his mate time to grieve for his late-alpha; but when the omega began gasping for the oxygen his lungs refused to allow, he found himself being forced to take control.

  
It took a minute but Jared soon realized that even though his alpha- and _Luna, didn’t that sound strange on his tongue?_ \- had given him the command to keep breathing- saving his life in essence; his mate had yet to put his claim on him. Coughing as he straightened from his stoop, he raised hesitant eyes and found concerned eyes staring right back at him.

“Sit, please”

 

 

*

The silence was awkward as both men sat silently, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Jared fidgeted, wondering if the doctor found him so un-appealing that he had the strength to resist the siren call of claiming his mate. Lost in his depressing thoughts he never noticed the other man pick up the phone and jumped at his voice.

“Hey, Alex...yeah, it’s Jensen- uh, I was wondering if you could send Director Ferris to my office? - Yes...-Yes, I’m aware she is busy, but this is kind of important- yeah...okay, that’s fine... Thank you.”

Jared raised questioning eyes and found the alpha pinching his eyes shut between his thumb and forefinger. With a fortifying breath the older man finally looked up, emerald eyes instantly finding and focusing on him.

He forced a tired smile to his lips as he gazed at his omega, “So... I- uhm called Sam. She should be here in about ten minutes... You- you don’t need to worry, I- I won’t be doing anything you don’t want, alright?”

At a loss for any other response, Jared nodded.

“You- you are okay to wait here, right? I mean- I mean you can always step outside...if-if you want-?”

“Wu-wou-would you like me to leave?” Jared stuttered.

“What? No!” Breathing deeply to ostensibly control himself the alpha continued in a softer tone, “I would very much like it to have you stay; but Jared- _may I call you Jared?_ I want you to be comfortable. That is my first concern...”

  
Jensen licked his lips, visibly forcing himself to continue speaking, “If- if I make you ... well, if my presence disturbs you; you should not have to spend time locked in a room with me. So, are you? Bothered by my presence, I mean?”

Jared shook his head. _Luna, this alpha was confusing!_

 

 

*

Jensen found himself beginning to hate the silence as they waited for the Director of the Omega Home to make her appearance. It must have been mere minutes; but the stifling quality of the silence made it seem infinitely longer.

“So...umm- while we are waiting, would it be alright if we fill up your chart?”

  
“Yes, Alpha”

Jensen nodded, picking up the page; “I’m not sure if I’ll be allowed to continue as your personal physician; but given how packed Misha- that’s Doctor Collins’ first name in case you didn’t know- schedule is, I really don’t know. Either way, this form needs to be filled in... _Luna_ , I'm babbling aren’t I? Sorry. So, ready?”

Jared felt his lips twitch at the alpha’s rambling- it was strangely relaxing to hear that rumbling voice go on about forms and schedules; not once mentioning the possible volatility of their situation.

“Jared?”

He jumped, not having realized that the alpha was actually waiting for his reply. _Stupid Omega,_ he cursed himself, _he shouldn’t be riling up alphas- hadn’t he learnt that lesson already?_

“Sorry. Yes, I’m ready; Alpha.”

  
“Age?”

  
“Twenty-three”

  
Jensen raised an eyebrow, “You’re sure, ‘coz I was under the impression you were still jailbait...”

The unexpected teasing forced a giggle out of the omega and Jensen had to curl his foot around the chair’s leg to keep from pulling his mate into his arms- his mate who had the cutest dimples he had seen on a grown man.

Jared bit his lip trying to control his laughter, but his alpha seemed relaxed and that eased some of his worry.

“Okay,” Jensen continued when the snickers had abated, “So, umm... how long were you with your last alpha?”

  
“Five years” The omega answered softly, not missing how the doctor had specified ‘ _last_ alpha’.

  
Jensen let out a low whistle, “That’s... that’s quite awhile, given your age. You were what, seventeen- eighteen?”

  
“A week before my eighteenth birthday” Jared admitted.

  
“I suppose you miss him, right?”

Jared shrugged.

  
“Can- may I ask how long it’s been since he passed away?”

  
“Today marks the third week since I got the news”

  
Jensen nodded, “Is it okay to ask what happened?”

  
“Road accident” Jared answered softly, not willing to confess that his late-alpha had been driving under the influence and succeeded in wrapping his car(and himself) around a tree.

  
“I’m sorry”

  
Jared nodded, unsure how to respond to the sentiment.

  
After a moment, Jensen continued, “It’s alright to mourn, you know... I-I’m willing to wait, Jared.”

  
“Thank you” He replied, but his softly spoken words were lost in the bustle of the Director’s entry.

 

 

*

Samantha Ferris strode in looking very much like the powerful beta she was, her eyebrows rising at the unexpected presence of a patient in the room with Jensen. Immediately, her concern for the omega ratcheted up a notch- Jensen would not have called her while consulting a patient unless something was seriously amiss.

Outwardly, her composure remained unruffled, “So what was so important that you summoned me here, Doctor Ackles?”

 

“I finally found my mate, Director” The alpha positively beamed.

  
“Oh? That- that’s great news-” She replied hesitantly, at a loss for understanding the silent tension in the room and the unexplained omega.  
Jensen seemed to understand her confusion, smiling slightly as he nodded towards the omega, “Samantha; my mate”

  
Her mouth opened in a soft ‘O’.

  
Jensen smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, “So...umm- yeah. And I wasn’t sure of the protocol; given how Jared’s my patient and the fact that he’s still in mourning...”

  
Director Ferris nodded, “So, have you claimed him yet?”

  
“What? No! Of course not, Sam; what kind of bastard do you think I am? I-I’ll wait, till Jared’s ready...” He gestured at the omega, “And I was thinking... maybe Misha should handle his case? I mean, I know he’s up to his neck with appointments; but perhaps we could swap? I’m okay with taking on some of his cases, if necessary-”

  
“All his cases are old, Jensen. I’m not sure how introducing those to a new doctor will impact-” Samantha interrupted.

  
The doctor nodded, “Yeah, I guess you’re right... so? Do I get to continue as Jared’s physician?”

  
The beta nodded, “I think that would be the best. Plus, given that he’s your mate, it would help settle him that much faster.”

  
“Alright, I guess...provided it’s okay with him. So Jared, what do think? Would you be okay with me continuing as your doctor?”

The omega jumped, it had been odd to hear the alpha and the beta discuss him as though he wasn’t even present in the room; but it was something he had gotten used to over the past five years- Omegas were rarely, if ever, involved in discussion, irrespective of their involvement in the matter at hand. So his mate’s question was completely from the left field and absolutely unexpected. An alpha asking an omega for his opinion- nothing in Jared’s experience had taught him to anticipate that!

  
He jerked his head in affirmative; still wary of actually expressing his opinion... maybe- maybe the question had been rhetorical? But the way Jensen (- _and was he even allowed to use his alpha’s name_ ?) had looked specifically at him while asking the question made him think this alpha actually meant it. His alpha genuinely wanted to know if Jared wanted a new doctor or not.  
And so he nodded, if this was how Alpha Ackles treated his omega-patients, he definitely wanted him as his physician.

“Good. So that’s settled then... and as far as the claiming is concerned; I was hoping Jared could continue to stay here at the Home- at least while he’s in mourning? Once he’s ready; I can take him to my place. And of course I’d be willing to pay for all the expenses incurred-”

  
“You know I can’t agree to that, Jensen.” Samantha interrupted. “The Home is already over-crowded as it is... and I can’t waste a perfectly good bed when I’ve got people lining up for it.”

  
Her eyes cut towards Jared, “I’m sorry, Honey.”

  
Jared nodded, refusing to feel sorry for himself- the fact that he was unwanted was not exactly _NEWS_ to him.

  
“Right,” Jensen says after a moment, “So, can you atleast stay for his check-up? I-I really don’t want to end up hurting him, however inadvertently- by going all alpha on him...”

  
“Then I suggest you claim him. ‘Coz irrespective of your intentions, it would be safest if your omega already bears your mark-”

  
“He’s still in mourning, Sam-”

  
“I know, and which is why I am going to insist that you go through the claiming now. Given how recently Jared lost his alpha, he’s bound to have traces of his alpha on him still... and unless he already bears your claim when you discover the remains of another alpha on your mate; I cannot guarantee how you’ll end up reacting...”

  
Jensen nodded, swallowing. He wished he could say that he would have better control than that; but having never been mated before, he really had no idea how his alpha side would react under the circumstances. The one thing he did know was that hurting Jared was unacceptable. After a moment’s contemplation, he raised his head; his eyes seeking out his mate instinctively.

  
“Jared?”

  
The omega refused to speak, but did give a nod in affirmation.

  
“Guess that settles it then; I’ll give you two a few minutes privacy. And congratulations, again” Sam Ferris said softly as the door closed behind her.

 

 

*

Jared licked his lips, peering at the alpha from behind his bangs; he forced himself to remain motionless as he waited for the good doctor to make his first move even as his heart threatened to out-pace a derby horse.

Jensen was on his feet the second he heard the lock snick in place; not missing his omega’s repressed gasp at his action. Not wanting to startle the younger man any further, he compelled his feet to take unhurried, deliberate steps as he rounded the table; his hands automatically loosening his tie to unbutton his collar.

Jared braced to have his head yanked back as the alpha put his ‘claim’ on him. And he nearly leapt out of the chair in surprise when instead of moving behind him for a better grip, Jensen knelt before him.

Tilting his head, the alpha bared his neck before the omega, “Ready when you are”

  
Jared shuddered, “Alpha?”

He had never heard of an alpha allowing an omega to mark them up outside of the _really_ -mushy-romance-books and movies.

Thick lashes fluttered open as emerald eyes focussed on him again, “Since you are still in mourning, I believe it will be easier if you have something to anchor yourself to when I claim you...”

Jared nodded uncertainly, leaning forward to nip at the vulnerable skin of his alpha’s throat. He bit lightly, not sure if the alpha would appreciate being marked permanently; pulling back the second he was done- almost anticipating the blow sure to follow.

Jensen almost frowned when he felt the lightness of the claim, but reminding himself that Jared was still reeling from grief and shock over losing his first alpha, and was in no form ready to accept a new mate; he let it go.

He had originally planned to get up and walk around to put his own claim on the omega, but something about the shattered expression on the younger man’s face had him pulling Jared into his arms, forcing the omega to straddle his legs. Realising he might as well get it over with, he gently unlaced the neck of his mate’s hospital-gown; tugging him forward to get the right angle.

Jared automatically felt himself stiffen as the alpha’s teeth sank into the tender skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, but the sting of the bite was already being soothed by a laving tongue even before he could tense completely. He closed his eyes and let his forehead drop into the alpha’s neck, the reprieve making him giddy with relief. He remembered his first claiming and the horrible pain of being claimed as his alpha had nearly bitten off a chunk of his neck the first time. In direct contrast, this alpha seemed to be more worried about soothing his hurt than actually enjoying the violence the ritual claiming demanded.

He closed his eyes, allowing his arms to fall limply at his alpha’s waist, basking in the waves of _warmth-safe-protection_ that pored off his mate.

They both jumped at the sharp ‘click’ of a camera going off, neither having heard the door re-open to allow Director Ferris back into the room; Jensen  instantly (automatically) angling himself to shield his mate to the best of his ability.

Sam Ferris looked with satisfaction at the image she had captured on the phone, “You guys look adorable...”

Jensen snorted, levering himself up as they both climbed to their feet from where they had been curled on the floor – wedged partially under the hulking table. “I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?”

Samantha laughed, “What? You were curled around each other like puppies; excuse me for wanting a memento.”

  
“Just send me a copy of the pic; that’s all I ask.”

  
“Now this; this is prime blackmail material- King of the cool Jensen Ackles actually _asking_ for a photo of him and his mate!” the beta crowed.

  
Jensen glared good-naturedly, “Bite me.”

Jared followed their conversation silently, surprised when the alpha didn’t seem seriously angry at the beta’s teasing. Granted the beta WAS older than them and probably in a position of authority- given the fact that she was the Director of the Omega Home; it was still strange to see an alpha submitting to being teased by someone who was NOT an alpha too.

 

 

*

Jared was mildly uncomfortable about having Director Ferris in the room for his check-up but as Jensen had already explained; it was safer with her in the room anyway. He stifled the sigh that wanted to break out- it’s not like he hadn’t put up with much worse before; having a beta in the room while he underwent his physicals was a minor discomfort compared to that.

  
“So, let’s get you measured up; big guy” The doctor smiled, urging him towards the chart to record his height.

  
“Huh”, the alpha grunted, adjusting the scale.

  
“What?”

  
“We matc-” Jensen paused, taking in Jared’s slouch, “Oh no you don’t... straighten up, sweetheart”

  
Jared blushed at the endearment as he obeyed, hiding his wince when he realised that even though Jensen was by no means short; Jared still towered over him.

_‘You really like lording your height, don’t you?’_

Jared nearly flinched when he felt his late-alpha’s voice whisper in his ear; remembering all the times the man had threatened to have him ‘trimmed’ to a proper height. In the ensuing roar that filled his head, he almost missed the teasing laughter in his alpha’s voice.

“WoW!You really are a Sasquatch, aren’t you?” Jensen grinned, looking up at him.

  
Jared smiled weakly, trying to remember that he had a new alpha now.

The doctor steered him towards the scales, “Hop on,”

  
Jared complied silently, his obedience too trained into him to refuse an alpha’s command; even as he internally cringed at having his weight recorded. He knew what the scales would show, and he had really been looking forward to proper meals during his stay at the Home- not that _that_ was going to last longer at any rate.

  
He risked a glance at the alpha and couldn’t keep from flinching at the frown marring his mate’s beautiful features.

  
_‘Beautiful features’???_

  
But before he could analyze the thought, the alpha spoke, “Ungh, Jared; have you lost any appetite recently?”

  
The question took him by surprise, “No”

  
“But you haven’t been eating properly...”

 

“I have!” Jared protested before he could stop himself.

  
“Can I assume that’s because the food at the Home was unpalatable?”

  
“I take umbrage at that, Ackles!” Director Ferris growled from behind them.

  
The doctor laughed, “It’s the truth Sam; my boy here is seriously underweight... and he claims to have been eating. I can only conclude the food to be not go-”

He spluttered and guffawed at the pencil the Director chucked at his head before sobering. “Alright Jared, if you have not lost your appetite and have been eating-and oh, I’ll be asking around to confirm the truth of that claim-” Jensen pointed a finger before continuing, “Have you been throwing up?”

  
“No... And I feel fine, Alpha.”

  
“We still need to do something about your weight-”

  
“I- I actually g-ga-gained weight after I moved to the Home” He stuttered.

  
Jensen raised a clearly disbelieving eyebrow at him.

  
“I-I’m an Omega!” He burst out, wondering if somehow the doctor had overlooked that tiny detail.

  
Flat green eyes that blazed with fury met his, “Trust me, I’m aware. And I don’t care if you’re zeta, epsilon, lambda or any other god-damned alphabet; you _are_ underweight, Jared.”

The omega swallowed, hazel eyes widening in fear at the controlled fury he saw in his alpha’s eyes.

“Don’t worry; it’s not too big a deal. We’ll just have to ensure you get enough supplements and calories from here on out.”

  
Jared nodded, _of course he would do whatever his alpha demanded of him- if that meant eating like a sacrificial pig; so be it!_

He mutely obeyed the next set of instructions as Jensen put his stethoscope and asked him to breathe deeply. The doctor’s face was a blank mask and Jared wondered if whatever Jensen was finding from his tests was disturbing the alpha or if the man was simply focussing so much on treating his patient that he had tricked his own mind into forgetting that it was his mate he was dealing with.

  
Finally when the barrage of tests seemed to be over Jensen paused, “Jared, I noticed you were favouring your right side and I suspect- well, would you mind if I looked you over for that as well?”

He shook his head, silently undoing the knot at the back of the tunic to allow it to fall to his waist. The shocked inhalation had him jerking his head to meet the doctor’s wide eyes.

  
Jensen’s eyes raked over the scratches and bruises that littered his mate’s body. The alpha in him shifted in righteous fury, baying for the blood of anybody responsible for hurting his mate; but the tiny sane part of him whispered that displaying any anger would only scare his mate and comforting him was the first priority. _Always_

  
“Please tell me you were with him during the crash and these are its remains?” He whispered, he could hear the note of ‘ _need’_ threading his voice, but he wasn’t ashamed to beg. Not before his mate.

Jared understood what the alpha was asking but he couldn’t lie. Not to his alpha. Lying was always worse. MUCH WORSE.

  
Jensen nodded as though silence was a perfectly acceptable answer; his gaze shifting to the bloom of blue-green around Jared’s left floating-ribs. Reaching out, he gently traced a finger around the injury, observing his mate’s reactions.

“Not broken, just... just bruised.” The words felt like jagged pieces of glass as they were dragged out of his throat.

Jared nodded, “I know.”

  
Jensen caught his gaze for a moment before rising with a curt nod.

Jared’s ex was lucky to be dead; ‘coz healer or not- right now Jensen wasn’t feeling too kindly towards the dead alpha.

 

 

*

“This is it...home sweet home.” Jensen smiled hesitantly as he walked Jared into his first floor apartment for the first time. “It’s- I know it’s kind of messy; but I wasn’t really expecting anybody so... and I’ll cle- umm I’ll just stop babbling now.”

Jared spared a quick glance at the alpha’s flushed face and gave an understanding smile. He was still unsure and hesitant, but everybody back at the Home had assured him that they were jealous of him for having _THIS_ alpha as his mate.

Jensen WA _S_ ( is? ) good; the _BEST_ \- if they were to be believed... and even if he wasn’t; it’s not like Jared had much of a choice anyway. So he promised himself to make the best of his situation.

He took in the small apartment, noting the jacket left hanging on the back of a chair at the dining table and the half-empty bottle of water on the table in front of the television... he paused, the TV was an older model- even older than the one they had at the Omega home; and judging by the thin layer of dust on its screen, rarely saw use.

One entire wall was spanned by a bookshelf filled with tomes of various sizes. The open kitchen at the other end appeared to be modestly out-fitted but fully functional. There wa even a pile of dirty dishes in the sink, although no sign of a dishwasher.

“This door leads to my study-” Jensen murmured, opening the door at the end of the bookshelf.

For a minute Jared wondered if the alpha had meant a library instead of a study as three of the walls in the tiny room were completely hidden by the numerous books on them. There was a tiny desk with a phone pushed into one corner; although it was hard to determine the colour of the table’s surface underneath all the paper.

Jensen guided him back to the living-cum-dining-room and lead him through a third door into the bedroom. This room too was unadorned, one end housing a closet that Jensen assured was spacious enough for them to share- and the other end had a couple of been bags- a laptop carelessly left on one, a music system and more books- which were simply piled on the floor in three stacks of decreasing height against the wall in this room. The wall above it had a dartboard with the darts still in them from the last game.

The only other objects in the room were the dresser against the closet and the bed- which naturally dominated the room. The bed, although a utility model; was obviously big enough to be comfortable for two men of their size to share. He took a closer look at the bedside table and had to bite his lip to keep from smiling as he discovered more evidence of his new alpha’s love of reading- there were at-least three paperbacks in a neat pile next to the lamp; and that was not counting the thick black folder-it’s binder stretched to its limit to hold all the papers; on the bed itself.

“I- uh, I’ll take the couch till you’re ready. And there’s a latch on the inside of the door, if you still feel unsafe... I-uh-” The emerald-eyed alpha licked his lips guiltily, “I know I should probably stay in a hotel or something till- well; but honestly I don’t think I’m strong enough to stay away from you... unless you wish it?”

Jared jumped in surprise at the offer, no matter how kind he seemed- Jared hadn’t thought his alpha would be _THAT_ considerate. “No, it’s fine; I don’t mind. And thank you.”

Jensen nodded, shrugging self-consciously. “I was thinking, how about we shower and freshen up, then rather than cooking, we could maybe order in some Chinese?”

“Sounds great,” Jared agreed, unsure about what was expected of him.

  
“Perfect!” Jensen grinned, “You take first shower- the left taps for hot water; while I see if I can maybe tame some of this chaos.”

Jared nodded mutely, uncertain if it was an order or whether he was expected to pitch in and help like a proper omega. In the end he decided it was wiser to follow the verbal directions.

  
For now.

 

 

*

“Chopsticks or fork?” Jensen asked as he rifled through the kitchen drawers.

  
Jared paused from transferring the Chinese from its take out containers to his plate (as he’d been ordered to) to glance at the alpha, “Umm... fork, please.”

  
Jensen nodded, discovering the silver-ware with a triumphant ‘Aha!’ before returning to the table. Jared watched as the alpha took in the omega's plate (piled high with rice-noodles and gravy) and a frown marred his face.

“You know its okay to tell me if you have a secret identity as a top model, Jay.”

  
His face crinkled up in confusion- _Luna, what was the alpha going on about now?!_

  
“A model?” He repeated aloud, incomprehension clear from his tone.

  
“Yeah,” the alpha paused to chew and swallow a bite before continuing, “I mean you have the face and the height... and apparently the diet...”  
Jared felt a tiny smile twitch at the corner of his lips, “I’m not a model, Alpha.”

  
“Uh-huh... then why the bird-sized portions?”

  
He stared at his plate before looking up, “I- I guess I just have a small diet, Alpha”

  
“Are you feeling shy?”

Jared blushed, shaking his head as he refused to meet his alpha’s eye. He looked up startled when a heaped spoon of noodles, followed by a similar helping of the accompanying gravy landed on his plate- and here he had been fearing being starved again. He glanced up to check the alpha’s expression; not wanting to risk failing a test.

Jensen grinned back at him unrepentantly.

Jared gave him a small smile in return, still blushing furiously. He rarely ate to his full capacity, knowing his size allowed him to demolish enough food fit for a small army- but it had been nearly five years since he’d eaten this much. His last alpha preferred his omegas thin.

  
Neither of them spoke for the rest of the meal, but the silence was not uncomfortable.

 

 

*

When Jared woke up and entered the living-cum-dining room in the morning; he was surprised to find the alpha already dressed. The man had apparently gone for a grocery run and was busily stacking containers and vegetables in their respective places.

  
“Hey; Good morning! Slept okay?” Jensen asked; when he found him lurking silently against the dining table.

  
“Yes, Alpha”

  
Jensen flashed him a gentle smile before refocusing on the task at hand, “Alright Jared; this is your stuff... I’ve already made a diet chart for you- it’s on the fridge there, yeah... Now, I’m not giving you an exact timeline; but I expect you to eat all the food-groups mentioned every day. And yes, I get that it’s going to get boring real fast; so I got some choices of each, alright. Mix and match them any way you like! Also, I think it might help if instead of eating everything in three sittings you kept snacking every couple of hours... that way it won’t seem like you’re eating a lot; but you’ll get all the nutrients you need. Clear?”

  
Jared nodded mutely, feeling a little overwhelmed when he glanced at the ‘stuff’ Jensen had set aside for him. There were atleast four different types of cereal as well as protein shakes, juices and healthy snacks. And that was not counting the fruits, vegetables and meat Jensen had already shelved.

He walked over to look at the chart and found a list of the major food groups and how much of each he was supposed to consume per day. And the doctor had filled in examples for each to ensure that he understood.

  
Jared gulped, feeling the traitorous sting of tears in his eyes; _He was happy, dammit! Why were the waterworks starting now?_

“Jared?”

  
“I’m okay”

  
The alpha looked dubious, but let it go. They stood uncertainly for a beat before Jensen moved to pick his Doctor’s case.

  
“Alright, my number’s by the phone; call me if you need anything. I mean it...And feel free to use anything here. And don’t forget to eat, okay?”

  
He nodded.

  
“Have a good day, Jay. See you in the evening.”

  
“You too, Alpha”

 

 

*

That first day Jensen came home to find the sink cleared of all the dishes. He shot a grateful smile at Jared that neither needed translation for.

  
The next evening, the kitchen and dining room were spotless. Jensen wondered if he could see his own reflection on the sparkling counter-top but refrained from actually attempting to find the answer.

  
The third night, his bookshelves had been dusted and cleaned (not that the tomes remained undisturbed long enough for them to gather dust); the fourth day the hardwood floors began sparkling like the kitchen counter-top.

 

“Dude, I never knew my floor was actually that shade of brown!”

  
Jared blushed, but Jensen counted the barely visible pleased smile as a win. The omega was still spooked easily and Jensen often found himself wondering what had happened to the younger man to make him so skittish.

Just the other day Jensen had walked behind the omega for his bottle of coffee beans to refill the empty coffee-maker; when the omega had glanced behind his shoulder to find him reaching into the cupboard and jumped so hard that the curry he’d been stirring had splattered all over the walls.

  
The entire day the doctor had been haunted by his mate’s terrified hazel gaze; but he desisted prying into Jared’s past. He sighed, it had been two days and the...fear (there was no other word for that particular facial expression) on Jared’s face still disturbed him; distracting him from his work. Suppressing a groan, he focussed on the petite beta with a deep gash on her fore-arm (thanks to a broken metal door at her workplace). He stitched the injury quickly and with efficiency borne of long practice.

After the door closed behind her, he found himself debating whether the injuries he’d discovered littering his mate’s torso had something to do with his constant fidgeting.

‘ _Fidgety_ ’... and Jared?

No, that wasn’t right- although the omega was twitchy enough to be declared paranoid; he preferred to hide in the shadows... lurking around the house like a ghost. He rarely spoke unless spoken to, and even then his voice was so soft it seemed like he was apologizing for having functional vocal cords.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration- _exactly what had transpired between Jared’s Alpha’s death and his meeting with Jensen to disturb the omega to such an extent?_ He had seen glimpses of the person Jared had presumably once been; but the omega seemed to shut down every time Jensen ventured near; part of it may be explained by him still mourning, but he wondered if there was more to it than just that.

He hoped; with time Jared would get better. At any rate, his injuries seemed to be healing perfectly. With luck, they wouldn’t even leave scars.

Jensen grinned to himself, for the first time in awhile, he was looking forward to the weekend; at the very least it would give them both a chance to spend longer than a handful of hours together... and get to know each other better.

 

 

*

Unfortunately, Jensen found all his carefully-made plans derailed when his friends turned up un-announced at his door on Friday evening under the pre-text of catching the game on TV.

 

*

****  
  
\----

tbc

A/N- comments=love


	2. 2

**Chapter-2**

Jared forced a smile to his lips as introductions were made and congratulations offered; his heart beating painfully fast. It was not long before Jensen excused himself and requested Jared to accompany him to the bedroom.  
  
Jared nearly choked, his legs feeling like jelly; and memories of all the times he’d ‘entertained’ his alpha’s friends filling his mind’s eye in all their surround-sound-Technicolor glory. But the reasonable part of him whispered that it was no use denying what was going to happen, and procrastination always hurt worse; so he followed his alpha mutely.  
  
It didn’t help his composure when Jensen closed the door behind them. He took an involuntary step back when the alpha moved towards him and Jensen flinched at his reaction like he’d been electrocuted.  
  
“Sorry” he whispered.  _Sometimes it helped to apologise first._

  
“Nah... It’s cool. My fault anyway, so...” Jensen waved off his excuse before focussing sombre green eyes on him; “Jared, are you – are you okay?”

  
He nodded, not comprehending the question.

  
“You’re alright with the guys being here? I- I can vouch for them... they are good people, but if they make you uncomfortable, I can always ask them to leave... So, should I do that?”

  
“I don’t mind. Honestly.” He reassured his alpha.  _It was a lie, but his alpha didn’t have to know that; did he?_  
  
“Okay, so maybe not yet... but you tell me the second they start bothering you, alright? ... If you find yourself not disturbed enough to actually throw them out but need some quiet, you can always come in here and lock the door. Trust me, nobody will mind.”  
  
Jared nodded, suddenly feeling guilty for having doubted  _this_  alpha.

*

When they walked back into the room, they were greeted with catcalls and wolf-whistles... even a scream of ‘Dude, you  _had_ to grab a quickie while your friends are here?’  
  
Jared felt himself turn beet-red, but Jensen gave a gentle squeeze to his arm, reassuring him silently. And then played it up for the galleries-  
  
“What can I say, man; I’m insatiable!”

  
While he was booed with titters and calls of ‘gross’, Jared walked in to the kitchen determined to impress his alpha’s friends.  
  
He was peeling potatoes when he felt Jensen’s presence, “Hey”

  
“Ummm, hi?”

  
“What’s going on?”

  
“I-I thought your friends mind appreciate some snacks to accompany the beer?” Jared’s voice went up at the end turning his words into a question.

  
“Wow! I mean- uh, yeah; they’re going to love it... so how can I help?”

  
Jared blushed at the offer, “It’s alright, and I’ve got it.”

  
“Come on... I wanna help... Admittedly, I’m not much good around the kitchen, but you can get me to help with the preparation if not the actual cooking part of it?” Jensen wheedled.

  
“Ummm... could you do the batter for the onion rings?” 

  
“Sure!”  
  
It was strange (but nice), Jared admitted to himself; working with his alpha... Jensen didn’t intrude, trusting Jared to know what he was doing and following instructions quietly. His mate was busily kneading the dough when Jared finished with the first batch of home-made French fries.   
  
“D’you wanna...maybe...uh- taste? Tell me if it needs anything?” He ventured hesitantly.

  
Jensen glanced up; it hadn’t escaped his notice that the omega never ate when he was around till Jensen took his first bite, but right now it could serve as an advantage.  
  
He held up his flour covered hands, “I’d love to; but my hands are all-”

  
Jared nodded, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

  
“Could you-?” Jensen opened his mouth, tilting his head up.

  
“Oh, sure...” Jared quickly picked up a fry, dipping it in ketchup before offering it to his alpha.  
  
Jensen quickly leaned forward, purposely misjudging the distance to close his lips around the offering and wrapping them around his mates fingers for a taste so brief that Jared would probably ( _hopefully_ ) assume it was an accident.  
  
Jared felt his face heat up when the alpha’s lips grazed his finger, ( _it had to be an accident, right?)_  but refused to comment.

  
“It’s delicious, Jay...” Jensen whispered, allowing his voice to dip a decibel lower than his normal pitch, and letting Jared draw his own conclusions.

*

The food was appreciated by Jensen’s friends just as he’d predicted; with most of them announcing that if Jared would always cook for their games, they would make Jensen’s place the permanent week-end hangout. Some of them had even gone so far as to suggest he open a shop of his own.  
  
Even Dr. Collins suggested that he should not waste his talents. 

Jared blushed at all the compliments but stayed close to Jensen. While his new-alpha’s friends were obviously nice and Dr. Collins was as honourable as he’d heard, the good doctor’s piercing blue gaze reminded him a little too much of his last alpha for him to be completely at peace.

  
Sadly, although he didn’t ( _couldn’t, could he?_ ) guess the reason, the man seemed to understand his discomfort; and though neither mentioned it; remained as far from Jared as possible. Even _knowing_  how kind the alpha was, Jared found himself secretly thanking his lucky stars for making Jensen his doctor back at the Home, rather than the other alpha.  
  
The evening passed with surprising camaraderie and ease and; sooner than he expected, Jared found himself standing at the door wishing everyone a good night. His alpha’s arm was casually draped around his waist and for the first time, Jared realized that he did not mind.

*

Jared quietly went about retrieving the clothes from the drier; wondering why things had to go from good (even great, he admitted silently) to bad. The day had started off nicely enough, the previous night’s cosy friendship spilling over as they shared breakfast. Jensen had even allowed the omega to pick a book from his collection to read while the alpha went through some of his patient reports. The calm was shattered when Jensen got a call from the hospital, but the alpha had waved off any worries; taking the call into the study as he discussed symptoms.   
  
It was only when Jared heard Jensen cursing up a storm that he realized that something had gone wrong; still he sat quietly, unwilling to intrude. But it was not to be.   
  
“Have you seen my copy of Wintrobe, Jared? It’s a blue coloured book, about this thick?” The alpha gestured, poking his head through the study-door.  
  
Jared’s heart sank.   
  
Not only did he know the book the alpha had described; he was the one responsible for its shift in position. Feeling numb with apprehension, he had simply fetched the ridiculously thick book on haematology and handed it to the doctor. Jensen had flashed him a grateful smile and continued the call, but Jared knew that the reckoning would come as soon as the phone touched its cradle again.  
  
He barely succeeded in restraining himself from jumping out of his skin when Jensen appeared by his side, helping him sort and organise the clothes coming out of the washer.

  
When a minute passed without the alpha saying anything, Jared ventured a hesitant ‘sorry’.

  
Jensen glanced at him askance, “For what?”

  
“I re-arranged your books... without permi-”

  
He was prevented from completing by a finger pressing against his lip, “You don’t  _need_  my permission for anything Jared. The only exception is when you try for something that may possibly affect your life or health adversely. Understood?”

  
Jared blinked, and then nodded. “You- you aren’t angry?”

  
“I’ve no reason to be.”

“You couldn’t find the book-”

“Look, are you actually trying to get me riled up? ‘Coz it’s not working Jared. Yes, I could’nt find the book. Big f*ing deal! It’s not like I’ve never forgotten where I’ve placed a particular book or object before... Jared, honestly; it DOES NOT matter.”

  
Jared sneaked a glance towards his alpha, the man sounded angry... but the fury was not directed at him. More specifically, it was aimed at whatever was the  _reason_  for Jared’s fear. 

  
He quickly lowered his gaze when he saw Jensen look back at him; but then remembering that _this_  alpha didn’t expect him to drop his eyes when addressing an alpha, he glanced back; offering a tentative smile.

  
It was as fragile as a bubble, liable to burst at the lightest critique; and Jensen seemed to understand that. Cradling the fragile offering like the invaluable gift it was; returning the smile.  
  
They worked in silence for awhile, Jared gradually relaxing by degrees. And then Jensen snorted. The omega looked over to find the alpha holding out a pair of his trousers, “Dude, your pants have a butt-flap!”

  
Jared went ten-shades of red at the observation; “Easy access” He whispered.

  
His reply made the alpha blush, before the implication of his words set in and Jensen went pale, turning slightly green around the gills. Without a word, the alpha disappeared into the bathroom and Jared heard sounds of dry heaving. When he returned, Jensen face was thunderous.

  
“Get dressed; we are going shopping”

*

Jared was keenly aware of the line of heat next to him where Jensen stood- the alpha always close, but not hovering. Shyly, he glanced around at the departmental store, wondering at the last time he’d actually worn regular clothes. It must have been before he met his alpha.  
 _Correction: his FIRST alpha._

  
For a second he actually considered letting Jensen buy stuff for him from  _here_ , but then remembering how kind the alpha had been, he decided not to push matters.

  
“This is not an Omega-store, Alpha.”

  
Jensen startled at his whisper, his mouth going round in a soft exhalation; Jared rarely- if ever- spoke unless addressed.

  
“Oh, okay;” Regaining his faculties, he turned to face the salesperson, “Do you have an omega section?”

  
The girl directed them to the back of the store, directing a glare towards the doctor that Jensen missed but was noticed by Jared.

  
The ‘Omega-section’ was partitioned away from the regular side by a painted-glass ‘decor’ of some sort that touched the ceiling and ran from end-to-end. In fact, a ‘door’ had been cut into the glass at one end to allow customers in.

  
Jared watched Jensen’s wide-eyed expression and realized that this was probably the first time the alpha had ventured to this part of the shop. His expression was oddly reminiscent of Jared’s own reaction when he’d first visited a store catering specifically to ‘omegas’ with his former alpha- and that shop had been nowhere as...  _classy_  as this one.

  
The items were displayed in much the same way as the rest of the store, but there was just something unidentifiable here that made it appear a little darker (not enough spotlight on the displays?) and unfriendly (perhaps the bondage equipment holding pride-of-place among the displays played a role in that).

  
He quickly went about picking stuff from the shelves- his size offered few choices, but that had never bothered him; observing his alpha from the corner of his eyes. The man’s eyes were drawn to the bondage equipment, and for a moment Jared wondered if that was a hidden kink, before he realised that Jensen’s lips had thinned in displeasure as he took in the display.

  
Jensen reached out and snagged a casual tee from the shelf, his good mood evaporating when he noticed that the material was just a tad coarser and the silhouette not as elegant as a regular line from the same brand. He checked the price tag, and yep; the prices were lower too. Jensen glanced around the store, realizing that it was true for the entire shop and frowned.

  
He was replacing the tee he had plucked when Jared walked back to him with a small pile of clothes (must have just one entire set of clothing, judging from the size of the pile).

  
“We’re not getting these, Jared.”

  
The omega’s face fell, but Jared had learnt long ago that it was futile to protest and he silently followed the alpha out. He was surprised when Jensen paused by the salesgirl they’d been talking to earlier.

  
“I thought you wanted stuff from the Omega section?”

  
“None of the items really caught our eye, you know? So, I was wondering if you could find some things for my mate here...” Jensen explained smoothly.

  
The girl positively glowed with happiness at the news, ushering Jared to the changing room and handing him a few things to determine his exact size. Jared tried to remember the last time he had tried stuff on before purchase.

  
When they walked back to the car after an hour and a half with Mindy (the chatty-Cathy of a salesperson who seemed to think of Jared as a life-sized doll she could play dress-up with); their arms were laden with bags of various shapes and sizes. It was nothing extravagant, but Jensen had gotten him sweat-pants and track-pants and jeans and more than enough tee-shirts to allow Jared to go for a fortnight without laundry. They had even picked two formal shirts and trousers for the eventuality that at some point Jared might go out.

  
Jared just wondered if and when Jensen would expect him to repay his kindness.

*

“So uhm; your last alpha got you clothes from the Omega-sections?” Jensen’s voice broke into his thoughts.

  
“Yes, Alpha”

  
It was a minute before Jensen spoke again, “You know Jared; I understand that he was your first and everything and as such will always hold a special spot in your heart... but I’ll confess...sometimes, I find it really hard to like the man.”

  
Jared just stared at him with something akin to disbelief... and in a rare moment of courage, confessed; “I never loved him”

  
Jensen raised an eyebrow, “No?”

  
“He frightened me.”

  
The alpha pinched his eyes shut for a brief second as he parked, things suddenly falling in place.  
  
 _Damn, but how had he misunderstood everything so badly?_

*

Jared wondered at how relaxed Jensen appeared after his confession in the car. Part of him grudgingly understood the alpha’s position- Jensen had resigned himself to a mate who would always love another man, and suddenly discovering that it wasn’t so, was... liberating.  
The rest of him snorted in disbelief at ANYBODY even imagining that he could have loved his former alpha... but on the other hand, if the man hadn’t been the bastard he was and had been more like Jensen, he supposed he could have actually grown to like the guy.

  
And an even tinier part of him whispered that he was lucky to have this man at his new mate... because no matter what, he did not-not even for a nanosecond; believe that his late alpha would have accepted Jared ‘ _still-being-in-love’_ with his last alpha if he’d been the one in Jensen’s position. There would have been hell to pay, and Jared knew that. 

  
He supposed it said something about the kind of man-  _the kind of alpha_ ; that Jensen was that he’d not only believed that, but resigned himself into accepting it.

*

They had been settled in front of the TV, surfing the channels lazily (and wasn’t it just predictable that there was nothing interesting enough to watch?) when Jensen had turned towards him with a mischievous grin.

  
“There’s nothing worth watching...”

  
Jared had raised an eyebrow, mentally coaching himself that Jensen wouldn’t hurt him for his impertinence.

  
“Why don’t you show me the outfits we picked for you today?”

  
For a brief second Jared wondered if that had been code for... _something_ ; but the emerald eyes were guileless; and he headed to the bathroom to change.

  
When he emerged a few minutes later, he discovered that Jensen had unearthed an old Polaroid camera and was waiting for him. For a second he froze, his mind reminding him of the ‘mementos’ that his old alpha had liked to click of their ‘interesting-times’; coming out of his reverie at a sharp click followed by a flash. He looked up to see his alpha shaking the developing photo.

  
“Dude, you look wonderful!”

  
Jared blushed, turning a brighter shade of red when the alpha refocused the lens to capture his ‘adorable blush’.

  
“You’re going to photograph me?”

  
Jensen shrugged, “Unless you object?”

  
“No, it’s just that...I’m not really photogenic, you know?”

  
“Let me be the judge of that, will’ya? Now, strike a pose!”

  
Jared’s eyes bugged out, “A...a...pose?”

  
Jensen gestured impatiently, “Yeah, you know...like-like, I dunno... pretend you’re a model and I’m taking snaps for your portfolio or something.”

  
“Oh” Then after a moment, “I don’t know how.”

  
“Hey, this is just for fun, okay? Make faces... pretend to dance, or something.”

  
Jared stood frozen to his spot, “I don’t know how.” He repeated.

  
Jensen glanced at him before grinning like a loon, “Okay, here I’ll show you”

  
The alpha walked over to him before pulling him down for a mimed kiss. It was only when he felt the flash go off that he realized Jensen had photographed the moment. He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him at that; watching as Jensen pulled on his reading glasses and made ridiculous faces at the camera, snapping pictures like they were going out of style.

  
The rest of the afternoon (and evening) passed in much the same way; as Jared paraded in one outfit after another. The two of them making complete fools out of themselves as they pouted and preened and posed for pictures. 

  
Jared had never laughed so much in life.

  
He’s dressed in the last outfit Jensen hasn’t seen him in: a pair of artfully-faded denim and a casual tee-shirt when the alpha lets out a low whistle, setting down his camera.

  
“Alpha?”

  
Jensen shakes his head, smiling; “How come you never use my name?”

  
“I-I don’t want to disrespect you...” Jared stammers, suddenly unsure.

  
His mate’s brow furrows, “You’re telling me that I’ve been  _disrespecting_  you all this while by using your name?  _Luna_ , I’m so sorry; Ja-” he cuts himself off, smiling sheepishly, “Omega”  
  
Jared failed to hide his flinch at the name, his mind changing Jensen’s gentle tone to the one his last alpha used.  
  
“Don’t- don’t call me that, please”

  
“Omega?”

  
Jared nodded, “Please don’t?”

  
“But if I’m insulting you by using your name-”

  
“You’re not!” He burst out before recovering, “A-alpha.”

  
“No? Then why is it an insult for you to use mine?”

  
“You want me to use your-your name?” Jared stuttered out.

  
“Yes, please.”

  
“Okay” The whisper was barely audible, but Jensen heard it nevertheless.

  
“Great, now what do you say we go out for dinner tonight? You look amazing... and I want to show you off.”

  
For a split second Jared wondered what Jensen meant by ‘showing him off’; but reminding himself that so far this alpha had done nothing to warrant his distrust, he gave a slow nod; “If you wish...Je-Jen-Jensen”

  
Jensen’s smile was dazzling, “Perfect! Give me a minute to change and then we’ll head out.”

*

The moderately crowded diner had been just ideal for Jared’s nerves... neither too intimate, nor too over-crowded, and Jensen had stayed the exact distance to reassure him without triggering his internal alerts. And so it was with a little disappointment that Jared noticed the mild discomfort in his belly through their steak.

  
By the time they were waiting for dessert, he knew he wouldn’t be able to conceal his pain anymore. Knowing his alpha would prefer to avoid causing a scene, he leant close, “Can we leave, please?”

  
Jensen raised his eyebrows in confusion, “What’s wrong?”

  
“I-I don’t feel so good.”

*

Jared opened his eyes blearily, his skin feeling uncomfortable and too tight for his own body. Something cold touched his skin and he looked down the length of his torso to see Jensen placing a wet-washcloth on his stomach, the rest of him already swathed in strips like a child’s attempt at mummifying.

  
A low keening escaped his throat, and his alpha’s gaze immediately snapped up.

  
“Luna Jared, You scared the shit outta me! I was planning to wait another hour and then take you to the ER”

  
“Wh-what happened?

  
Green eyes crinkled with worry, “This is not good...” The doctor muttered, then louder, “You don’t remember?”

  
“I remember us eating at the diner,” a soft smile came unbidden to his lips at the memory, “But then, I was feeling umm...nauseous? We were headed back home...” His voice trailed off uncertainly.

  
However, his brief recap had cleared some of the worry from the doctor’s eyes. 

  
“Yeah... You uh- you threw up, and then passed out. And you’ve been running a temperature... Jared, were you alright this morning? Tell me I didn’t drag you all over for clothes shopping when you had a fever!”

  
He licked his lips, shifting to hide his discomfort as discreetly as possible, “No... And I don’t have a fever.”

  
“Dude, you’re burning up! I’ve not been wrapping yo-”

  
“It’s my Heat.” Jared interrupted.

  
And Jensen could smack himself for misdiagnosing Jared’s ...problem. 

  
He was a fully qualified doctor and knew enough about/had interacted with enough Omegas to have an extensive idea about their bi-annual Heats... how he had missed the possible signs of his own mate’s Heat was completely beyond him.

  
It took Jensen a moment to realize he had been miming a fish for a while now; what with the way he was repeatedly opening and closing his mouth... He sighed, he’d hoped to have longer with Jared before his Heat, but on the positive side, Jared seemed lucid enough at the moment. 

  
Given the way a Heat usually robbed the Omega’s ability to consent properly, he figured that these few moments while Jared was coherent enough to answer properly would be the best time to make this as consensual as possible under the circumstances.

  
“Jared, do you...” he paused, not wanting to mess this up, “Should I knot you?”

  
The Omega’s eyes closed resignedly, “If you wish”

  
And that was all the answer he needed to decide on his course of action, “I suspected as much.”

  
Nodding to himself, he touched a gentle hand to Jared’s face, turning him so that he could look into his eyes. “I have a proposition.”

  
The omega remained silent but Jensen could read the curiosity in his eyes.

  
“I- uh... I have this theory... I’ve never tried it before-couldn’t without having a mate of my own, actually; and I always figured I would need to win my Mate’s trust before attempting this...”

  
A pause as he framed the rest of it, “We’ll go the traditional way if this doesn’t work; but for now, I think this is our best option. Do you trust me, Jay?”

  
The omega nodded.

  
“Good; ‘coz I don’t know how to explain this... just- just let me show you, alright?”

  
Jared nodded again.

  
“I’d like you to take a shower- a bath if you don’t think you can manage being upright for long...give me a few minutes to set this up, okay?”

*

When Jared emerged from the shower, the bed had been stripped and fresh sheets tucked in with almost military precision. There was a length of rope, some water and a knife on the bedside table.

*

“Alpha?” He asked, unable to hide his nerves at the sight of a knife.

  
Jensen followed the line of his sight and sobered, “Oh, don’t worry about that... it’s for your protection... if you ever feel I’m hurting you or just simply threatened...I’d like you to use them, on me; I mean... Now climb in, you’ll get cold standing in the open after your shower.”

  
Jared nodded, obeying silently. He still kept his boxers on till he was safely under the sheets, and then reached down to yank them off and discard them beyond the cosy nest Jensen had created with the blankets.

  
The alpha didn’t comment but Jared could see his lips twitch with amusement at Jared’s shyness.

  
“Do you need anything else?”

  
He mutely shook his head.

“Alright-y, then.”

  
He watched as Jensen started stripping off his own layers, continuing till all that remained was a pair of tight black boxers.

  
Jared’s mouth watered at the sight of all that unbroken skin. Taut muscles spanned his limbs, even as the defined lines of his abs fluttered at his movements...Jensen’s body, while muscular was not overtly so as though pumped full of steroids. The long, slender lines were aesthetic, pleasing to the eye... And  _Luna, but his Alpha was beautiful!_  
  
Almost as though he was aware of Jared’s scrutiny (and perhaps he was, given how Jared’s eyes had been glued on him), the alpha quirked an eyebrow at him, “Like what you see?”  
  
Jared blushed, even as he felt the uncomfortable wetness spreading around his thighs.  
  
Laughing, Jensen climbed into the bed; reaching out to pull the omega into his arms in one fluid motion. For a moment Jared stilled, uncertainty tensing his muscles; but then Jensen began rubbing slow soothing circles in his skin, occasionally reaching up to stroke a hand through his hair and he began to relax.  
  
“Try to get some sleep; you’ll need your strength for later.”

*

Jared woke in degree; feeling incredibly warm and... _Safe_

  
It was the latter emotion that had him remain still for a moment long enough to categorise the varied sensations swamping him.

  
A hand was idly rubbing circles into his lower back, just above the swell of his ass; and he had the distinct impression of something- slender and long...  _filling_  ...him. Shifting subtly, he realised that he was being cradled against a warm body; the steady heartbeat of the person holding him, a rhythmic (and oddly soothing) thump under his ear.

  
Blearily opening his eyes at the strangeness of the situation, he moved to sit up; something hard brushing against his hip briefly before the ‘filled’ sensation disappeared abruptly. Looking up, he found Jensen watching him silently with a contemplative expression on his face.  
He made an abortive motion to roll away, but the hand which had been tracing invisible patterns into his skin moved to cup around his shoulder, holding him flush against the length of his alpha.

  
“How are you feeling, Jay?” The doctor’s voice was hoarse, throat seemingly raw; and Jared noticed with some concern that the rest of the man matched the voice.

  
Jensen’s eyes were glittering a vibrant green, arousal clear in their depths; but the mesmerising peepers were ringed by dark circles that appeared almost purplish in hue. Similarly, while the plush lips still looked as welcoming as ever, they were bitten raw and Jared could swear that it was actual blood in one corner (where the alpha had apparently bitten through).

  
In contrast, his own body felt wonderfully sated and relaxed (unlike the previous times he had rejoined the land of the conscious after one of his heats). There were no sore muscles, no inexplicable scratch marks or bites marring his skin.

  
“I’m good” he confessed, “Never been better, actually.”

  
Jensen smiled slightly at that even though there was no mistaking the exhaustion in his features.

  
“Ca- May I ask what happened?”

  
“You don’t remember?”

  
He shook his head, oddly disappointed by the knowledge.

  
“My theory worked.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Well, almost... I mean you still needed something to –uh-” the alpha scratched his neck, blushing adorably, “well, something to fill you; but my finger sufficed.”

  
“We didn’t knot?”

  
“No... I didn’t even have to take off my briefs, actually... it seems just my alpha pheromones, coupled with my finger were enough to satisfy your heat.”

  
And Jared felt the truth of his alpha’s words in the feel of warm cotton on the body pressing against him.  Instinctively, he pressed forward a little, wanting to feel closer to his alpha, the residual heat-reactions fuelling his action; but the muffled groan that escaped Jensen’s lips made him pause.

  
“Alpha? Jensen?”

  
The shorter man shook his head, “Nah, its cool...just wasn’t expecting that, you know?”

  
“Oh”

  
“Okay then... breakfast?”

  
And Jared’s stomach grumbled as if on cue, making them both smile.

  
“Perfect! So, I’ll go whip something up- and I’m not half as good as you in the kitchen- so...fair warning, alright? And you can sleep awhile more or grab a shower...?”

  
Jensen climbed out of the blanket-nest they were wrapped in and Jared’s heart clenched at the sight of the impressive bulge straining the front of his mate’s boxers. Apparently, his alpha had held himself in check to protect him.

  
He remembered his earlier heats and his alpha- his  _old_  alpha telling him that Jared’s pheromones, his smell and wanton heat-reactions made it impossible for an alpha to control their own urges. And it was something he had read a thousand times over in books on Omegas as well... while it was the omegas who suffered through heat; it was the alpha’s whose reactions were un-suppressible. It actually ‘hurt’ the alphas not to react to their omega’s heat if they were in the vicinity. And his alpha had actually held him through it; soothing Jared at the cost of his own discomfort ( _And pain?_ )

  
_No, he would not allow this man to suffer; not when he’d been so kind to Jared._

  
He shifted forward, reaching for Jensen; “May I help you with that, alp-Jensen?”

  
Jared had expected Jensen to say yes with a grateful sigh, not leap out of bed as though stung. The rejection was like cold water:  _of course Jensen wouldn’t want him... how could he want such a broken, USED Omega?_

  
“Jared,” The normally dulcet tones were sharp; a command.

  
Obediently he glanced up, unable to hide the sparkling tears in his eyes.

  
“Don’t take this the wrong way, Jay... I- I’m not rejecting you.”

  
“No?” He questioned petulantly, wondering where he’d found the courage to give lip to an alpha.

  
Jensen’s expression softened, “No, Jared; I’m not...it just-” he paused, evidently searching for the perfect words, “Well, I’d like our first time to mean something, you know? Not just because you’re grateful and want to show your appreciation or some such shit.”

  
_Was this Alpha for real?!?_

  
Jared stared wide-eyed at the man, making him fidget uncomfortably. For a long moment, they held the other’s gaze, each trying to decipher the truth in the other’s face; but after a moment the kind doctor yielded.

  
“So, ummm... later?” Jensen asked hopefully.

  
“Later” Jared confirmed.

*

** Three and a half months later **

****  
  
Jared smiled at his own reflection as he smoothed the sleep-shirt over a torso that was beginning to show the first hint of developing muscles. The scars had all but disappeared and for the first time since he’d left home for college, he once again resembled the youngest Padalecki son he’d once been.  
  
His alpha had been suitably appalled when Jared had confessed that his last alpha had had him withdrawn from college soon after their mating and had arranged for him to join a short-term distance-education programme to bridge the year he’d been unable complete. Jensen had promised to get him enrolled in regular college at the start of the next term and given how the man had upheld all his promises so far, Jared had begun to cautiously plan for the classes he would be joining.  
  
Sometimes he himself had trouble believing how far he’d come from the scared, skittish omega his late-alpha had turned him into.  
  
He grinned as he picked up the novel he’d been reading, stretching like a cat as he relaxed into the bed and Jensen disappeared into the shower- something the old-Jared would have thought impossible; given what awaited him  _after_  his alpha’s shower.  
  
Ever since his Heat, he’d convinced Jensen to share the bed; assuring the reluctant alpha that he trusted the man enough to know that he would not be molested in his sleep. Even then, Jensen had strictly remained on his side of the bed, never encroaching Jared’s space. And it had taken a fortnight for the omega to realize that Jensen would  _keep_  waiting for Jared, even if it took him the rest of his life; but he’d never make the first move. Sure, he wasn’t cruel enough to make him do  _all the work_ \- reciprocating enthusiastically once Jared gave his ‘okay’; but always ensuring that no lines were crossed.   
  
Eventually, Jared had worked up the courage to roll into the other man’s side one night, holding his breath as he waited for the alpha’s reaction. But while Jensen had almost instantly wrapped him in his arms, allowing the omega to burrow into his side, he had done no more; silently assuring Jared that he would be here for him, but that he was free to pull back if he so needed.  
  
And  _that_  had been the proverbial straw on the camel’s back as Jared had shamelessly broken down on his alpha.  
  
Later, huddled under the blanket and the warmth of this man, he’d haltingly narrated his history with his last alpha; constantly afraid that he was giving his new alpha ideas on how best to hurt him; but while Jensen had gone rigid as the tale progressed, the hand soothing through his hair had never stopped its motion, nor had he been tossed heartlessly aside.  
  
While that  _had_  been progress, his past continued to sneak up on him every once in awhile, making him freeze (or worse). Just the other week, Jensen’s arrival had made him jump; dropping the glass bowl he’d been mixing the ingredients for the cake-batter. And for an instant he’d forgotten where he’d been as he braced for the punishment that never came. Apparently he had blacked out hyperventilating, because when he was next aware of his surroundings, he had found himself on the couch as Jensen wordlessly swept the glass and cleared the mess.   
  
Neither had mentioned what happened, but this time Jared had been brave enough to keep the apology that wanted out.

*

“Is it any good?” Jensen asked nodding at Jared’s book and breaking the reverie.

  
Jared lifted eyes from the text he had (not) been reading as he watched his mate pull on his nightshirt. It never failed to impress him how the lean muscles rippled with the movement.

  
“Maybe” He answered with a casualness he would have found impossible to use in the presence of his old-alpha.

  
“Maybe, huh?” Jensen laughed, “Think it is something we can read together?”  
  
Jared bit his lip to keep the smile that was threatening to slip out; he usually loved to hear the rich voice of his alpha as he read for Jared. It had started casually one night when he’d woken from a nightmare and found himself unable to reclaim sleep; and his alpha had picked a random book to read-aloud to distract him from the horrors plaguing his dreams, but somewhere along the line it had become something that was just ‘ ** _them_** ’.   
  
He dropped the book he’d been reading (or pretending to, at any rate) to wrap his arms around his alpha’s waist, using his few extra inches to lean over his mate in a way he would have never dared to with his- well, previously.

  
Jensen smiled back at him in the reflection; leaning back to rest his weight gently against the omega. Jared blushed at the trust displayed so blatantly, ducking his head to nuzzle the vulnerable hollow at his alpha’s throat, “I have a better idea”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Remember how you told me to tell you once I was...  _ready_?”

  
The emerald eyes widened till they resembled saucers, the alpha’s voice a throaty purr as he whispered a ‘yes’.  
  
“ _I’m ready_ ”

  
*  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> (from this prompt on spnkink_meme): In an Alpha/Beta/Omega society where omegas can either be rare and cherished, OR considered not as special as alphas, omega!Jared's been burned by an alpha/beta/both before. So before they enter into a physical relationship alpha!Jensen has to show Jared just how precious he is by courting him. I want it to be a slow-burn development between the two of them, with Jensen really earning Jared's trust.


End file.
